


Rolling in the Deep

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, Language, M/M, Oral, dubious consent due to drug use, more characters later - Freeform, will update tags as neccesary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Another fic for PromptisFanWeek on Tumblr. This will be filling at least three prompts before its done. Maybe more if it catches on.AU where Noctis is the Commissioner's son and Prompto is a drug dealer. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

*Written for multiple promps for PromptisFanWeek on Tumblr

**Eventually leading up to the AU prompt. Just roll with it for now, I don’t wanna spoil anything, but for now just accept that Noct is the Commissioner’s son and Prompto is a drug dealer. The rest will come later.

***Today’s prompt, ‘sharing a bed’.

 

It was raining again in Insomnia.

Noctis always felt especially lethargic when it rained, especially when his dad was at work late. Which was pretty frequently. Being the Police Commissioner of the largest city in Lucis held an enormous responsibility. Noctis knew that, mostly because his father never once let him forget it.

His father also had wildly high expectations of him. He’d signed him up for honors classes, got him a personal trainer a while back, and was even talking about getting him a private tutor.

Noctis, on the other hand, would really rather just hang out and play videogames.

Flopping back onto his bed, he sighed. Commissioner Regis Caelum was probably at the office right now, working on the growing issue of the Niff gang. Noct understood the importance of it, despite how much his father was away from home. Still… it sucked. There weren’t many people who hung out with him on a regular basis outside of school, mostly because who he was. It was really hard to be chill around someone when they were constantly looking over their shoulder, in case they were caught doing anything more than curse. Noctis knew his father wasn’t _that_ big of a hard-ass, but his school mates didn’t.

There was a tap on the outside of his window. Noctis sat up and smiled at the outline beyond the water smeared glass.

Well, at least one person didn’t care who his father was.

Unlocking the latch, Noctis slid the large window leading to his fire escape aside as Prompto stumbled in. Soaking wet and laughing.

“Dude, you do know I have a door,” Noctis chuckled, looking around for a towel. “And get off my carpet, you’re getting everything wet.”

“Yeah, the front door with a security camera on it. I’ll pass.” Prompto gingerly stepped into the attached bathroom and shed his soaked sweatshirt, tossing it into the shower with a wet flop. “Got a pair of pants I can borrow?” Noctis fished through his dresser and tossed his friend a dark pair of pajama shorts. “Thanks. You alone again today?”

“Always. What are you doing out in this deluge?”

Prompto reemerged from the bathroom, toweling off his normally spiked hair. Noct chuckled at the sight. Combined with the multitudinous piercings in the blonde’s ears, his hair was normally pristinely styled. Seeing it soggily flopped to the side was almost endearing.

“Selling. Got a few new packs this week. They’ve been moving pretty fast.”

“What’s on the menu?”

“I had a bunch of Xanax and Oxy earlier, but I sold all of it before lunch. I’ve got some E left, though.” He pulled a plastic baggie of pills out of his soggy denim pockets before tossing his jeans over his shoulder into the bathroom. “Want some?”

Flopping back down onto his bed, Noctis mulled it over. “Don’t know. Never done ecstasy. What’s it like.”

Prompto flopped down next to him. “It’s different for everyone, but for me I end up getting all warm and fuzzy and stop worrying about things. Everything feels good too. Touch, music, dancing, and…other things.” He gave Noct a glance. “But there could be bad trips too. Either way, if you want some I’ll stick around and keep you hydrated. It doesn’t look like it’s gonna stop raining anytime soon anyway.” The blonde shot him a smile. “What do you say?”

 

Nearly an hour later Noctis lay on is back facing the ceiling as music played from the Bluetooth speaker on the end table. The rain thrashed against the window, but thankfully no thunder sounded. He wouldn’t want anything to dislodge his high.

He’d gotten warm a few minutes ago and tossed his shirt to some unknown corner of the room before laying back down. Wow…had these sheets always felt this good against his skin? What was the thread count, ten-thousand?

Prompto lie next to him, naked but for the shorts Noct had loaned him. He seemed to be rolling along in a more seasoned manner, enjoying the sensation but no longer wowed by it. Sitting up slowly he found the bottle of water at his feet and took a big swig before handing the bottle off to Noct. “Drink up Buddy.”

Noct took a deep drink of water before tossing the empty bottle aside. “Wish I had a beer…” he said sleepily. He didn’t know why he wanted one. Never had been fond of the taste, but it seemed appropriate for the moment.

“Ditto. We could do this at a club next time if you want. The lights and sounds are all amplified. I think there might be a rave down at Balm Garden next week. Wanna go?”

Noctis shook his head, which was a mistake. The room spun. “Nah…dad would never let me.”

The blonde scoffed. “You always gonna be worried about what Daddy Dearest approves of?”

Noctis shrugged. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, I guess.”

“True. He doesn’t know about us… I mean about me yet. Does he?”

Noctis licked his lips. They tingled. “You mean, does the head of the Insomnia police know that his son’s best friend is a drug dealer? No… I don’t think so.”

Prompto rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow. “I mean, does he know about this.” He gestured between the two of them.

Noct swallowed. He wasn’t sure if Prompto had remembered what happened last time they’d hung out. Prompto’d brought over some weed laced brownies and a bottle of cinnamon schnapps. Both tasted like shit, especially together, but an hour or so later the both of them were drunk and high as a kite. The delirious laughter had morphed into a pillow fight that turned into wrestling that turned into heavy petting and the next thing Noct knew, Prompto’s tongue was down his throat. It all got a bit hazy after that, but Noct was pretty sure he was too out of it to get his own belt buckle off. They’d awoken in a sweaty, hungover tangle of limbs and hadn’t said anything about it since.

“No.”

His friend shifted forward, biting his lip and casually rubbing a knuckle along Noct’s abs. It felt like sparklers, if that made sense. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. “How you feeling?”

“…Like glitter.”

Prompto snorted. “What?”

“Dude, shut up. I’m rolling. Don’t ask me to adjective. I…oh…”

The knuckle had shifted to a full hand, running along his abs and up to his chest. All the while Prompto looked completely casual, lounged out on dark blue sheets beside Noct. The light touch shot hot magma south as the song on the speaker shifted, making Noct taste different colors than before. Yellow was much better than blue. Sweeter.

Part of his brain was telling him, _‘Hey, if you’re gonna do this shit, shouldn’t you do it sober once first? Probably. But fuck that feels good.’_

He looked back over to his friend, who’s normally lavender eyes were blown out to the max. A deep flush covered his freckled face all the way down to his chest. He was sucking on his own lip as he moved his hand along Noct’s torso.

Before Noctis registered what he was doing, he’d pinned Prompto down on the Altissian cotton and assaulted his pulse with his mouth. The moan that exited the blonde took wing and flew around the room lazily as their hands roamed each other freely. A few hours (or minutes?) later, Prompto grabbed him by the hips and flipped Noct over so he was on top. His kisses left pools of mercury down Noct’s pale torso as he slid his tongue south, nipping the skin lightly here and there along the path.

The wind chime sound of his belt buckle drew Noct’s attention down as Prompto worked the leather strap out of its holster. Hooking his fingers in the belt looks he paused, looking up at Noct for any hesitation. Instead, Noct just reached down and ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. The remnants of product crisped under his fingers like dry hay as Prompto pulled his cargo pants down, releasing him to the cool air of the room.

The AC blowing from the vent overhead felt entirely too cold on his exposed skin, but Prompto’s hand quickly warmed him up again. Followed by his mouth.

Straw hair crinkled under Noct’s fingers as skilled lips slid over hard flesh and he had to grab onto his sheets with his free hand to keep from falling into the sky. The world was spinning with pleasure like he had never experienced before and he loved it. He felt like he was coming in slow motion, even though his orgasm was still another minute or so away. “Prom… Six… so good.”

The blondes mouth released him as he lifted his head, the rings in his ears grazing against Noct’s wrist like chains on leather. “Want more?”

“Gods…fuck yes.”

There was a shift in the ocean that was Noct’s deep blue sheets before Prompto straddled him, pants discarded to the briny deep. He spat in his hand and reached down, taking both of their members in his hands and pumped them together slowly. The slick of the oral providing ample lubrication as they thrust into each other.

Noctis didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just got a better grip on the ocean so he didn’t sink. That made sense, right?

It didn’t take long before their movements to become erratic and the pumps to increase in speed. “Noct…Gods. I’m close. Where…”

“Just do it. I’m there…im…” His orgasm almost caught him off guard, spurting thick strings of seafoam into the ocean and across Prompto’s hand as his words morphed into moans. The blonde above him twisted his wrist just so, firing off more sparklers within him at his overly sensitive nerves, and came too.

After the panting subsided, Prompto rolled off into the sea beside him and for a moment Noctis wondered where their boat went. Did they ever have a boat?

There was a shuffling and soon a bottle of water was being tipped toward Noct’s lips. He let go of the sheets and took a big gulp, sitting up as he did. Blinking, he looked around his room, clothes and sheets sprawled everywhere. His bed somewhat resembling a Jackson Pollock painting as Prompto sprawled out next to him naked. The blonde took a long drag of the e-cigarette he’d produced from Gods knows where and offered it to Noct, who declined.

It was several minutes later, when the high began to abate, when Prompto rolled over and asked, “Hey. You wanna come out and sell with me tomorrow?”

Noctis looked at him questionably. “I have plenty of money, Dude. Why would I do that?”

Prompto shrugged. “Because you want to get out of this apartment. Maybe even meet new people. Have some fun for a change.”

Noct rolled over, the sea only shifting slightly beneath him. “Actually, that sounds kinda cool.”

“Sweet.” Prompto put his e-cigarette on the end table and took another drink of water.

Another minute of silence passed before Noctis chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re a horrible influence on me.” Noct laughed again.

Prompto smiled, running a knuckle along his friends ribs. “You know it.”

 

~X~X~X

I’ve never done drugs, so this was a first for me. It was interesting. If this isn’t what rolling on ecstasy is like then my bad. Google can only do so much. More to come for Promptis week soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for both the "getting caught" and "AU" prompt for PromptisFanWeek

Noctis adjusted his ball cap over his hair and pulled the collar of his behemoth jacket higher as he kept watch while Prompto talked to his final customer of the day. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t seen a single cop since morning. Insomnia was usually crawling with them, especially with the Niff gang causing more trouble as their numbers grew. Thankfully they hadn’t stumbled upon any of _them_ either.

Despite all that, every time Prompto met up with one of his clients, Noctis’ heart beat a bit faster as the adrenaline surged through him. He could see the tabloids now if anyone recognized him. _‘Commissioner Caelum’s Son: Delinquent.’_ Part of him felt really guilty about what he was doing, but the rest of him never wanted to stop. He’d never been so amped up in his life, despite the lingering downer following their roll last night.

“Dino, I keep telling you, you can’t pay me in jewelry.” Prompto said from behind him. “It’s nice and all but what the hell am I supposed to do with a diamond bangle?”

The silver hair man shrugged and shot them a cocky smirk. “Dat’s none of my business. Wear it. Sell it. It’s worth more than I owe you.” He winked. “Maybe give it to that pretty ma of yours. I saw her on the corner last week. Lookin’ good.”

Prompto tossed the bangle to him and snatched the pills back.

“Hey!” Dino rose to his feet, fists clenched.

The blonde got in his face, looking more intimidating than Noctis thought he ever could. The flash of a gun barrel at his hip stopped Dino’s advances. “Then _you_ sell it, and call me when you have some actual gil.” He traced his fingers over the handle of his gun. “And say something about my mother again.”

Dino backed away a few steps and spat on the floor between them. “Fine.”

And that was that.

Bag of pills in one hand, Prompto tugged on Noct’s jacket sleeve and they walked down the alley toward the main thoroughfare. When they were out of earshot Noct leaned in. “Dude, what the _fuck_? You know guns are super illegal in Insomnia.”

“It’s for protection, Noct.” Prompto said dismissively.

“Protection nothing, Prom. That wasn’t cool. If a cop saw you with that we would have been in some serious- oh fuck.”

Prompto turned toward Noct when he stopped walking, wondering why he looked like a deer in headlights. He followed his friends gaze toward the mouth of the alley and froze himself.

Of all cops to find them, Cor the Immortal Leonis had the be the absolute worst.

The taller man’s dark eyes glanced between the two of them before landing on the bag of pills in Prompto’s hands. He didn’t appear to have noticed the gun. “Afternoon, Boys.”

Both of them turned to run, but Noctis didn’t get far. Suddenly wrenched back by the collar of his jacket he felt a strong hand restrain his wrist. The jingle of hand cuffs rang in his ears as a swift kick to the back of his knee grounded him.

Then in an instant, his hand was released as Prompto, armed with a length of rusted pipe, swung at the Immortal’s head, missing him by an inch. Cor still had purchase of Noct’s jacket as he dodged another swing.

Taking the moment of distraction, Noctis slipped out of his jacket completely before sprinting away down the alley. Prompto threw the pipe at Cor, missing again, and ran after him.

Dino, still sitting on his stoop, watched wide eyed as the pair of them streaked by him, perused closely by Cor. “Nice knowing ya,” he called after them as they ducked around a corner.

The Immortal might have been infamous, but he was in his late forties and it didn’t take long for the two youths to put distance between them. Noctis didn’t turn around as he ran, but he could still hear the squeal of the officer’s radio behind him as he followed Prompto down another alley before climbing a chain-link fence. It was several blocks later that Noct ventured a glance behind him. “P-Prom…” he said through labored breaths. “I think we lost him.”

Prompto turned to him as he slowed his jog, but didn’t stop. “Keep going a little more, I have somewhere we can hide unt-oof!” The blond was knocked back flat onto his ass after running into the broad chest of another, younger police officer. He looked up, terrified as he scrambled back through the wet alley. He didn’t get far before a tattooed arm reached out and picked him up by the collar.

The big man reached up and pushed the button on his shoulder radio. “Amicitia to Central, I think I have the kid Leonis was just chasing.” There was an inaudible response from dispatch.

Noctis nearly turned and ran before he recognized the officers voice. “Gladio?”

The taller man turned amber eyes toward Noct and lowered Prompto so his feet just touched the street. “Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me. Noctis?”

“Gladio. Let him go.”

The officer looked from the blonde to Noct and back again. “What the hell are you doing with the likes of _him?_ ” Prompto swung a kick out at the offense, but missed as Gladio just held him away further. “Does your father know about this?”

Noctis chewed on his lip. “No…” He and Gladio had known each other since they were children. His father and Clarus Amicitia, Gladio’s father, were the best of friends. Gladio’s father was also the DA of Insomnia. But unlike Noctis, Gladio had taken up his fathers advice and went to the Police Academy.  “Please. Let us go.”

Gladio only grumbled as Prompto tried to wrench his shirt free. “You know I can’t do that, Noct. I already radioed it in. I at least have to take Blondie here.”

Prompto muttered a curse under his breath.

“Please Gladio. I’ll do anything.” Noctis pleaded. He heard the approach of sirens in the distance.

Gladio glanced over his shoulder and looked around before lowering Prompto to his feet. “Give me all the drugs. Now.”

Prompto struggled. “Fuck you, Pig.”

“Prom. Shut it! Give it to him.”

Begrudgingly, Prompto reached into his pants pocket and handed the bag of pills over to Gladio. While he was distracted, the larger man reached out and snatched the gun out of his waist band too. “I’ll take that.” He said before tossing it to the ground and kicking it down the nearby storm drain. He let Prompto go. “Across the street is an alley with a hole in the fence. I can’t fit through it. Go.” They both looked at him, dumbstruck. “Now.”

The two of them were off, dashing across the street and narrowly missed getting hit by the approaching police car. Gladio waited a half second before chasing after them, though not as fast as he really could have.

They ducked down the alley and, sure enough, there was a wooden fence with one wide board dislodged from it. Prompto scrambled through it first, followed quickly by Noctis. They both rounded a corner and clamored up a fire escape without looking back.

 

~

 

Officer Scientia stood in the café window, holding two cups of iced coffee as he watched his new partner apprehend one of the delinquents that had apparently evaded the best officer in the precinct. He could have helped, but he wanted to see how this rookie handled things. Ignis was sure it wasn’t anything Amicitia couldn’t handle.

But, much to Ignis’ surprise, the rookie spoke to the darker of the two, seemingly arguing as the blonde flailed in his arms. Why wasn’t he putting them in cuffs? He’d seen his partner easily take town suspects twice their size.

Suddenly Gladio looked around and said something to them. The blonde handed over a bag of something a moment before Gladio let him go. Ignis watched in mild surprise as the two dashed across the street, nearly getting hit, before ducking down the alley with Gladio half-heartedly on their tails. A moment later, Gladio reemerged from the alley, looking guilty as Officer Leonis got out of his squad car.

Ignis left his coffees on the table before going out.

“I thought you had them. What the hell, Amicitia?”

“Sorry, Sir. They were slippery.” He held up the baggie full of pills. “Got their drugs though.”

Cor snatched the bag from Gladio and got in his face. It was odd seeing a man Gladio’s size shrink back from authority. “That little blonde shit nearly took a chunk out of my skull. You see him again, don’t let him get away. Did you at least get a good look at him?”

Ignis watched as his gaze glanced to him and back to Cor. “Sorry, Sir. Didn’t get a good look at his face. He was wearing coeurl print pants though.”

“And the other one?”

Gladio just shook his head.

Cor fumed before he noticed Ignis standing behind him. “And where the hell were _you_ , Scientia?”

“Apologies, Sir. I was in the bathroom. They had already gotten away when I got out, just now.”

Cor looked between the two of them. Neither of them had seen him so rattled, then again, they had never seen a kid nearly assault him and get away before. He looked like he wanted to say something, but at the last instant he turned and got back into his car before turning the overhead lights off and driving away.

Gladio let out the breath he was holding as Ignis approached him, arms crossed. “I watched you let them go, Gladio. What happened?”

The larger man looked around, making sure nobody was around. “Keep this under your hat, would you?”

Ignis’ expression didn’t change. “I can make no promises.”

Gladio hesitated before saying, “That was Noctis Caelum and some friend of his.”

His eyebrows shot up. “The Commissioners son?”

“Yeah. Our dads are best friends. I’ve known him forever.”

Ignis sighed hard. “I certainly hope you plan on talking to him about the company he keeps.”

“Oh, believe me. I will.”

 

~X~X~

This is fun. It may evolve into something more later. Maybe for Gladnis week. Hope you liked it!


End file.
